


Alone Forever More

by CloudXMK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A whole lotta pain, Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Violence, Buckle up folks, Bullying, CAUSE THIS IS GONNA BE ROLLERCOASTER OF ANGST, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, My take, Pain, Psychological Torture, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: It was over. His partnership with Chloe. His friendship with Mazikeen. The people whom he cared about either supporting Marcus or caught in their own problems. Oh it was so selfish of him to do so, to force himself to in their life when they clearly didn’t need him. Maybe it was best he leave. If only he knew his wish would be granted to him in the most tragic of ways.Relationships are broken. Love turns to Hatred. Hatred turns to regret. Things will never be the same ever again for Lucifer and the people whom he still care about. And this time, there may be no going back.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my next fic. I have something in the works but its coming along slowly. So I'm going to start it off with this very short chapter. I know its very short but think of it as the appetizer to what is coming, which is the main course.   
> I do hope you will like this little chapter and brace yourself for the next chapter. 
> 
> Note: ALSO THE NEXT EPISODE OF LUCIFER IS GONNA BE GOOD. So do please watch it. I am stemming it slightly from the new episode but after that its going to be in my entire take on what's to come and also I won't post anything that might be spoilers until the new episode airs here in the USA so have fun!
> 
> Have a good night!

Stepping into the white lobby of the hospital, a blonde-haired woman came towards the information desk showing her badge and stating she wished to see the patient that she had been tending to for the past month.

The nurse at the desk typed in the information and nods, giving her a pass and off she went to the elevators. Soft music filled the small box but it did nothing to soothe the woman inside. Reaching the floor where the patient was, she exits and walks down the long corridor to the hospital room all the way in the back, back from the more crowded areas.

Beeps filled a cold room with soft hisses like haunting whispers. The click of a door was softly heard and it opened and the woman from before walked in, closing the door behind her. Walking over to the only occupant in the room, she sat down on the chair beside the bed watching the prone form.

There he laid on the bed in the dark, only the lights from the machines hooked up to him revealing slightly the patient on the bed. Dark hair once slicked back now a mess and strands of it plastered to his sweaty forehead. A tube shoved down his throat breathing for him when his own lungs would not work, dark circles under his eyes and looking so sickly and pale giving him more the appearance of a corpse than a living person.

IV lines snaked out of his arm like a tangle of snakes and wires crawling out from under the thin, hospital robe he wore, a hint of the white thick bandage underneath it seen under the dim light.

Dark bruises laid out on his arms and face starkly and no doubt throughout his entire body only hidden by the hospital robe.

Reaching out, she takes the prone occupant’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Hi Lucifer. I’m back again.” She whispered as tears filled her blue eyes. And as always, there was no answer from the man. Only the beeps and hisses from the machines answering her greeting.

How did it come to this? She couldn’t even begin. But she knew where it had all began.

The moment where it all ended for them.


	2. Wallowing In Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! Did you guys enjoy yesterday's episode? I sure did even though it hurt me so much (I live for angst). Hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's all gonna be about Lucifer in this one but the next chapter will have Chloe and Lucifer back again. Let me know what you think of it. 
> 
> Have a good day guys!

A soft breeze sweeps through a quiet penthouse as its single occupant laid on the bed, nearly passed out from the sheer exhaustion that he had put himself through. He had really done a number on himself the past week trying his best to stay awake so as not to let his Father control him to be the good, dutiful angel.

Only it was all a sham. A trick. A betrayal by his most loyal, or whom he once thought his most loyal, demon and friend.

Human emotions were complicated. How did they even manage to live through it? Back in Hell, Maze and him had a sturdy relationship. He was there for her and she for him.

But ever since they went up to Earth, things started to change slowly. Looking back on it now, ever since their bloody fight because he had not informed Maze of his plan to slam the gates of Heaven behind his Mother and leaving her for Father, he realized he may have been wrong.

Maze was learning up here just like him. She wasn’t a possession. She was a living, breathing demon that was slowly learning the workings of the human world and had started to grow.

And then they just… distanced even further. Like yes, they do meet at times, and there were times that reminded him of their good times back in Hell, but it seemed more as a formal conversation than the usual banter they used to have. There were moments but he didn’t know.

He hadn’t known.

That was his fault he guessed.

And then the Detective. Where to begin with her? Albeit as much as he was upset of Chloe admitting that she loved Cain, it only made him furious even more that he had hurt her. Yes, he rejected her in the end but not without destroying her completely.

The sadness in Beatrice’s eyes and the look of resignation and devastation on her mothers’ face was all it needed to tell him what had happened and he had stomped over to his house, ready to give him a good beating, only to find out his mark was gone. How? How could it have happened?

Was it his rejection of Chloe? But why? Or was this rejection all a ploy again? The man was a master manipulator and he hated that he was two steps ahead of him especially now he had Maze on his side.

Oh he could never forgive either of them for that.

Whatever beef Maze had with him, painful as it is after her confrontation, she had no right to help Cain destroy Chloe. It should have just been sorely him.

It hurt. It really did hurt that his most trusted demon, hell his partner, his ride and die partner, betrayed him again. But this was worse.

_Because I know the only thing that matters to you more than Chloe. **You.** “Daddy’s controlling me.” Wah. Wah. Wah. _

Her mocking of him added with the fact of her betrayal along with the fact that she had hurt Chloe and he failed to protect her left him feeling like a failure. Was he that selfish that he couldn’t see how much he had hurt Maze and everyone else?

He had to talk to Linda. Maybe she can help clear this up. But… he just didn’t have the energy to do so. Strange that the Devil whom is immortal and has boundless stamina lacks any energy today.

He didn’t have to because just then the elevator rang and Lucifer tensed. “Maze if that is you, get out! I don’t want to see you!” He shouted.

“Lucifer? What happened?” Linda asked, shocked at the mess that his penthouse was.

Lucifer spun around shocked to see the good doctor there. “D-Doctor? What are you doing here?”

“I heard what had happened from Ella. Cain and Chloe broke up?”

His eyes drooped down, the back of his eyes burning as he remembered his failure to protect her. “Ah yes. About that…” He said. “Cain at the last minute broke up with the good Detective. Apparently, our dear demon was helping the first murderer for petty revenge against me but that also targeted the Detective as well. Whatever reason why Cain decided to separate ways with Chloe, it has caused his Mark to disappear.”

“Wait? Its gone!?”

“Yep. Kapoof. Gone. As if it had never existed on his arm in the first place.”

“So, he can die now?”

“Yes!”

But Linda could sense something else was wrong. Instead of being ecstatic that Cain could now die and leave for good, he looked depressed and dare she say it defeated.

“Lucifer, something is on your mind. You know you can talk to me right?” She asked. Even if she had her problems with Maze, Lucifer was still her friend and she was willing to help him out from this bad spot he was in now.

Sighing, Lucifer rolled onto his back. “Am I selfish, Doctor?” He asks.

“Oh. Why do you say that?” She asks back taking a seat beside him on the bed.

“Its… well Maze. She… betrayed me. Again.”

“Wait what!?”

“Cain breaking up with Chloe? Maze plotted with Cain to distract me so that Cain could go in for the kill and now they’ve broken up and she’s devastated.” He muttered. “I figured it has to do with me because she wanted to hurt me. Mock me. Blind me to fail in protecting Chloe. What did I do wrong?” He asks.

Linda sighs. “Lucifer, think back carefully. I don’t want to hurt you anymore than this but you need to see, there were moments that you could be quite selfish. But what are those moments of selfishness do you think that could have hurt her so? Being selfish is fine but if it hurts someone else, it is not.” She said.

He mulled over her words thinking when he had been so selfish that in the end he had hurt Maze. And it hit him.

Ever since his wings showed up, all it had been about was his damn wings not anyone else. Yes, he tries to protect Chloe, still tries to strike conversations with Ella, Dan, Charlotte, even his brother Amenadiel, Mazikeen, and Dr. Linda, it always centers back to him.

When Maze had tried to confront him to talk about Linda and Amenadiel, what did he do? He straight up ignored her only wanting to get the Sinnerman because again his wings and his Dad meddling into his life even when she had locked him back inside the cell the Sinnerman had put him in then. He had failed Mazikeen just as much as he had failed Chloe.

And that only broke him even more.   

_“I’m sorry, Maze.”_


	3. Tensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so the next episode has so much feels that I feel like its waiting for the next chapter of an angsty fanfiction and I NEED ALL THE EPISODES LIKE UMMMMM NOW??
> 
> Anyways, here is the next chapter for the fic. Tensions are rising and it's going to get good soon. Hope you like this chapter! Please do let me know what you think and hope you all have a good weekend.

She had never felt this exhausted ever. Not even after a long night at the precinct. All her energy just seemingly sapped out of her. Chloe really hadn’t felt like leaving for the precinct having just wanted to stay in bed and not see anyone. But Trixie had school.

So with a pretentious smile she plastered on her face hoping that Trixie would buy it, she got up and cooked breakfast for them. Of course Trixie knew. She was the one who saw how upset her mother was when she came back home from her friend’s birthday party and the one who opened the door for Lucifer. She may be young but she wasn’t clueless.

“Mommy, did something bad happen with Marcus?” The little girl asked. Whatever the man did, she just didn’t like him anymore. Not even if he came back tempting her with chocolate cake. He had hurt her mother.

“N-No, monkey. Why would you say that?” Chloe asked, trying to hide the pain in her chest just from hearing his name.

“Because when I came home you were really upset. And Lucifer was also really upset.”

Lucifer?

“Monkey, why did you say Lucifer was here?” She had been so depressed that she hadn’t paid attention to the rest of the world. She hadn’t even known when she had gotten into bed nor how long or even when she had been crying. But the bags under her eyes despite the make-up she had put on told her a different story.

“Because he came rushing in and he was really messy and really upset when he saw Mommy and then stormed out.” She told Chloe.

Lucifer had been inside her home and stormed out? To where? Why was he even in her home in the first place? She could feel an incoming headache and her anger slowly rising from all these questions that she had for Lucifer or for Marcus or both. She just couldn’t take it.

“Trixie, don’t worry about it. Mommy will be fine.” She said putting on a smile that Trixie was able to look past through. She wanted to ask more questions but she also didn’t want to upset her mother anymore than she already was.

So here she is now, at her desk, after dropping her daughter off at school just trying to finish the paperwork. She hadn’t even heard Lucifer approaching her desk.

“Detective, good morning.” Lucifer greeted her albeit not holding the same enthusiasm as he usually did. He was just utterly exhausted from his lack of sleep, depressed from Chloe’s lack of belief in him and just hurting from this whole debacle of betrayal and pain.

“Good morning, Lucifer.” She replied just as equally depressed.

He had hoped that Pierce had ended his life, with a big fat rock so he could suffer for what he did as he died, only for those hopes to crash and boiling rage come bubbling up when he saw the man in question coming down the flight of stairs. Chloe too had seen him and immediately buried her eyes into the files.

Thankfully the man didn’t approach them and Lucifer contented himself by sending icy glares at him. Judging from his flinch, he got the message.

An officer then came by and gave Chloe a folder albeit looking at her nervously and then at Pierce’s office, “A new case for you, Detective Decker.” He said and walked away. Chloe was puzzled at the officer’s reaction and so was Lucifer.

“Did something happen before I got here earlier in the precinct?” He asked.

“No. Nothing happened.” Chloe replied as she flicked open the case file.

Reading through the file, Chloe then got up taking her jacket. “We have a murder case down at Marina Del Rey. Body found in the Ballona Wetlands.” She said. Lucifer quickly followed suit behind her and quickly shot one last hateful glare at Pierce through the glass windows not realizing that his eyes flashed red for a quick millisecond.  
  


* * *

  
“Lucifer why were you at my home yesterday night?” Chloe suddenly asked in the car as they were on their way to the crime scene taking Lucifer by surprise. He hadn’t expected her to ask so soon but this was the detective after all.

“I… I needed to check on you.” He said, not saying why. If he did, no doubt the detective would be even more upset and accuse him of being jealous and just trying to hop into the empty spot that was once Pierce’s spot in her relationship.

“Why, Lucifer? I need to know why. Trixie told me you came running in looking like a mess and then stormed off. What’s going on, Lucifer?” She asked, gripping the wheel a bit tighter as she tried to rein in her anger.

“It’s none of your concern.” He replied.

“Bullshit! Clearly you went to my home for a reason and most likely a very selfish reason so you better start telling me right now or I’ll pull this car over and kick you out!” She yelled, already at the end of her patience. The painful emotions swirling inside her was already torture enough. She didn’t need the riddles or the deflecting answers now!

Her words stoked a fire in Lucifer and he too started to get angry. “Well what am I supposed to say Detective, hm? That I had heard that Pierce had been planning to break up with you, to use you? Knowing you were getting together with the dullard and I know how much that would hurt you if he were to break things up between you and him? That’s why I came to your home hoping to stop it before he did. But you wouldn’t believe me then, so why would I bother telling you if at the end you will simply think me as crazy or jealous or both?” He spat. She was a woman of logic. She wanted to know all the answers but they had to be factual ones and not in her eyes or ears, stories that seem so grand and nonsensical.

“What my relationship is with Marcus-!”

“Former relationship!” Lucifer hissed.

“Former or not, it is none of your business, Lucifer! I don’t need you to come in as my hero trying to save the day! I know that you’re doing this because you just want to I don’t know one up Marcus or something!”

“That is not true!” But Chloe didn’t hear him.

“You’ve always been tossing me around leaving me hot and cold and I am done, Lucifer! So either you stop being nosy and just making my life Hell or get out of my life!” She yelled angrily.

Dead silence filled the car and Chloe felt a twinge of guilt when she saw the devastated look on his face. The defeat in his eyes…

“Very well, Detective. Have it your way.” He sighs, turning to focus on the road ahead not seeing the guilt flashing in Chloe’s dark blue eyes. But with that prick still around, he would keep her safe. Protect her even if she didn’t want it. He… He just didn’t want to see her hurt again despite her hurting him. 

Her cruel words sliced deep but he kept the pain hidden inside. He had learned that in Hell. Better to come off as strong than weak.

But the truth is, he was dying inside.

He just wanted it to stop.

Stop.


	4. This Is Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the next chapter folks! I did say that I will post the next one before the next episode comes out and YEESSSSS I am happy hearing all the comments begging for more and suffering with me.   
> Angst festival for the win!   
> This is just the start of what's to come and I hope I can get the next chapter done before the new episode comes out.
> 
> Please do let me know what you think and thank you again for all your support! I'm glad people here are enjoying this story.

“What do we have, Dan?” Chloe asked as she and Lucifer approached the crime scene.

“A hiker found the vic slightly hidden in the bushes. The victim is an unidentified male seeming to be in his late twenties. Wasn’t wearing any hiking gear or any sports clothes but ordinary ones so me and Ella were suspecting that he was moved after he was killed.” Dan explained, surprised when Lucifer didn’t quip his usual comment.

“Hey guys! So vic here, a good-looking fellow, but poor guy here has a stab wound in the chest. Looks like it hit the heart. And judging from the lack of blood in the crime scene, it seems he may have been killed somewhere else and then moved here.” Ella explained. Her grin fell when she sensed the tension in the air between Chloe and Lucifer and how they seem to rather not be close to each other like they usually were.

“Uh, is everything alright guys?” Ella asks.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Dan asked, a bit clueless.

“It’s nothing. Can we just focus on our work here?” Chloe said a bit too quick. Lucifer merely kept his mouth shut but it was clear that his thoughts were elsewhere.

“Uh… okay yeah, so yes the vic, we haven’t found the murder weapon yet but I’m assuming the killer took it with him or it’s at the original crime scene.” Dan said.

Before Chloe could say her piece on the matter, a familiar but unwelcomed face showed up. Clenching his jaw, Lucifer glared at the man and Dan swore he heard the other man growling. Chloe merely tried to look away and stepped back which Ella noticed.

That’s when Ella saw the bags under Chloe’s eyes when her gaze passed the top of Chloe’s dark sunglasses.

Hovering over to Chloe, Ella asked what was wrong, “Chloe, hey, were you crying earlier? What’s wrong? You know you can tell me right.” She said worried for her friend.

She didn’t want to share especially at a crime scene with Pierce a few feet away but she knew Ella would pry it out of her sooner or later. But before she could, Lucifer beat her to it. “Well I would have thought the _Lieutenant_ is smarter than showing up after splitting ways with the Detective.” He sneered.

Dan did a double take. “Wait what? They broke up?” They had been dating for only a few weeks if he last checked. 

Chloe could feel a headache incoming and she pinches the bridge of her nose. “Lucifer. Shut. Up.” She gritted out not too happy that Lucifer let the cat out of the bag instead of letting her explain it all in a reasonable manner and not throwing insults like children on a playground. 

Lucifer, sensing her growing anger, kept his mouth shut although he was tempted to hurl more insults in the other man’s direction.

“Always knew he was a bad apple.” Dan said. When Chloe shot him a cold glare, Dan cleared his throat, shifting about a bit nervously, “Uh yeah, I’ll go and see if there is a background on the victim.” But before Dan walked back to his car, he turned around and gave a light bump to Lucifer’s arm.

“Also screw that guy.” He said and then left, much to Chloe’s displeasure and Lucifer’s amusement. At least he had someone on his side on the matter that is Pierce.

“Lucifer, can we please get back to work?” Chloe asked growing even angrier.

Ella was also starting to feel the growing tension and awkwardness and decided it was her time to leave. “Got to go back, run these samples you know.” She said quickly, packing up her stuff and left too. “I’ll see you later!”

“Can you please behave?” Chloe asked.

“I AM behaving, Detective.” He replied.

“Oh really? By freely letting everyone know me and Pierce broke up?”

Caught in their tense bickering, they hadn’t noticed said Lieutenant approaching them. Clearing his throat, the two partners immediately stopped, with Lucifer shooting Marcus a piercing glare and Chloe merely looking away not wanting to see him.

“Chloe… about last night…”

“It’s Detective Decker, Lieutenant.” She answered him formally.

Sighing, Marcus shakes his head. “Look I know I didn’t exactly come to terms with what you’re about to say-“

“Yes only to break the Detective’s heart. Oh spare me the saintly act, Pierce. She doesn’t want to hear it especially from you.” Lucifer sneered. 

“Oh? As if you hadn’t run off to Vegas leaving her high and dry-.”

“ENOUGH! I have had it with you two bickering and arguing over me as I’m some piece of meat. Lucifer as much as you’re trying to defend my honor or whatever it is you’re doing, just stop it. I can take care of myself. And Lieutenant, we’ve broken up. We are no longer romantic partners so I suggest we just get back to our work and leave our relationship in the past.” Chloe snarled. She was reaching the end of her patience.

That did silence the two men and with a huff, Chloe went to talk with some of the other officers if they had found some other evidence.

“You got some nerve coming here. Shouldn’t you be, you know, dead? With your head bashed in by a large rock?” Lucifer sneered.

“I’ve changed my mind. I want to win Chloe’s heart back.” He said. After mulling the disappearance of his mark over the night, he realized he wanted Chloe back. He loved her. He could grow old with her. And also, he gets to take her away from Lucifer. What better way to pay the Devil back for reneging on their deal than by ripping his partner away from him.

“Did you hit your head on the way out? As if she will go back to you.” Lucifer knew she was vulnerable and fragile now even when she didn’t show it. She was closing up to protect her heart. He was her partner for two years, he should know what with Dan back in the day and the Palmetto case.

“And you expect her to go back to you? I heard about your fight with Chloe. What makes you think she’ll go back to you?”

That made Lucifer see red and he was an inch close to pummeling Pierce, Cain whatever he thought, to the ground.

“I suggest you stay away or reap the consequences.” He growled threateningly.

Leaning in with a cruel smirk on his face, Marcus merely said, “Make me.” And then turned on his heel before Lucifer could punch that face of his.

“Oh you’ll see, Cain.” Lucifer whispered menacingly under his breath as he watched the former immortal walk away.

Just you wait and see.


	5. Guilty Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe. I told you that I would try to finish the next chapter before the new episode comes out. Well here it is!  
> I have a lovely surprise and you wouldn't want to miss it! 
> 
> This is a bit longer but not really than the previous chapters and I do hope that you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think and thank you again for all of your support.

Sunlight fell on a couple sleeping soundly on a bed in a quaint but small bedroom snuggled close to each other. Chloe slowly woke up with a smile on her face stroking a certain man’s chest. “Good morning, Chloe.” She heard Lucifer speak, sleep still making his voice a bit rough.

“Good morning, Lucifer.” She greeted him back, looking up at him and pushing herself up and capturing his lips in a soft kiss, the rings on their ring fingers glinting under the sunlight.

The kiss grew even more intense until Chloe had to pull back giggling. “We have to go to work.” She said

“Aww, but Chloe, surely you’d rather be here in bed with me?” Lucifer teased.

“I do. But we got to go. Come on you lazy bum.” She giggled.

“Alright.” Lucifer replied with a grin.

Giggling still, Chloe got up but as she did, everything seemed to shift. The bedroom wasn’t as warm as before. She could hear the heavy fall of the rainstorm from outside, thunder booming in the distance. Turning around, she jumped away when she saw the man whom was supposed to be Lucifer was now Pierce.

Or should she say, Cain.

“Chloe? What’s wrong?” He asked. But she knew it was all an act. Everything with Cain was an act. And if she hadn’t fallen so willingly into his act…

“What are you doing here, Cain?” She asked backing away slowly.

A look of shock crossed Cain’s features. “Cain? What are you talking about, Chloe? It’s me, Marcus Pierce, the man you married.” He said.

To her horror, she saw the ring around Cain’s ring finger and then looked to her own to find the same ring around her own.

“No, no, no. This is just a dream. It’s just a dream!”

Again everything shifted before her eyes. This time she was in her usual clothes but in a field of golden grass. Looking around, she saw no one. Just the sound of rustling grass and the tall stalks of golden grass as far as she could see. 

Until her eyes landed on a familiar suited figure in the distance.

“Lucifer!” She screamed but it was like he hadn’t even heard her. To her horror, he kept walking away, his wings emerging from his back, and then flames that started at his feet crawling up his body burning away his suit leaving him naked and then leaving charred flesh, his wings eaten by the flames leaving only black branches and then falling away to ash. 

But he never screamed in pain. Not once.

“Lucifer let me help you!” She screamed as she ran to him but for some reason, she could never catch up to him.

This time, he turned around, tears running down his burnt face.

_You can’t help me because you don’t want to._

She saw him mouth those words to her before he turned to ash right before her eyes.

Tears. Tears running down her face. Screams. Screams that erupted from her throat. Screams and sobs of pain and grief as she fell to her knees. Begging him to come back. Pleading for his forgiveness and to not leave her alone.

She couldn’t bear it. Being alone without her partner, the man whom she now know she loved, gone from her life forever. She couldn’t.

Hot tears fell onto the ground as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to imagine it was Lucifer’s arms.

But she knew it was not him. It could never be him.

Gone. Alone.

* * *

  
Chloe woke up with a gasp, the tears still running down her face as she found herself in the darkness of the hospital room, the beeps from the machines keeping Lucifer alive the only thing filling her ears.

She desperately reached out for his hand, checking his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the pulse. Still there but weak and fluttering like a bird’s wings.

Footsteps filled the room and she turned to see someone whom she never thought she would ever see again. Nor someone she wasn’t exactly pleased to see again.

“Mazikeen.” She gritted out.

“Decker.” The demon said softly which was unlike her usual personality.

“I thought I told you to stay away.”

“Look Decker, I just-.”

“If you are going to ask me for the hundredth time if Lucifer has woken up yet, the answer is still no, Mazikeen.” Chloe snarled viciously at the demon.

That kept the demon quiet but not for long. “That isn’t what I am here for.” She said.

“Oh? You could have fooled me. Ever since you _betrayed_ Lucifer, you couldn’t shut up about him having to wake up to take you back to Hell.”

“Look, I made a mistake okay? I-I didn’t…”

“Didn’t? Didn’t mean it? Just like how you didn’t mean it that you left my daughter upset and let’s not forget you nearly got her in harm’s way with your allegiance to Cain. How you didn’t mean to move out because you assume we all wanted you to change into someone you’re not when we actually aren't and then have the gall to refuse our help when we try to reach out and understand? How Linda even tried so hard to fix your relationship but you let that betrayal turn you into twisted person who didn’t care whom she hurt? How you didn’t mean to betray Lucifer despite that he would NEVER betray you?”

“I get it Decker! Will you cut it out?” The demon yelled back, growing even more upset as the guilt came back at full force again and ate at her.

“I thought you could handle pain, Mazikeen. Apparently I was wrong.” Chloe knew it was a low blow. Mazikeen was a demon after all. She had no experience with pain that came from emotional relationships such as with friends and family. She only had experience with physical pain what with her past life in Hell.

That made Mazikeen narrow her eyes at the detective, her anger rising and she chose to focus on that familiar emotion instead. “That was dirty, Decker. Even for you.” The demon growled. “You’re also to blame for all this. If you hadn’t been so entranced with Cain, if you had seen how he was with the spawn and how the spawn hated him, and shoved your feelings for Lucifer out the window, then he wouldn’t be in this position!” She snarled.

“You’re not the only guilty party around here!” That made Chloe lower her head in shame, the rage in her quickly extinguished by the rising tide of regret and shame.

“I know that now. I know that I am just as guilty as you are for driving Lucifer into this situation now.” Lifting her head up, she fixes her tearful gaze on Mazikeen. “But do you?” She asks softly.

Pain unlike anything Mazikeen ever felt bloomed in her chest. Looking over at the prone figure on the bed, only able to breathe with the aid of the ventilator, she could feel the tears threatening to well up and spill over.

Was it all worth it? Her desperation to run back to Hell because she was terrified of the pain from Linda’s betrayal, because she was trying to escape her feelings for Linda, it wasn’t worth it. Not when in the end, it left the only person whom was like a family to her before they went up to Earth, the only one whom watched her back just as she did for him, lying in a coma barely alive.

At first she was angry that Lucifer had fallen into a coma. That is until Linda and everyone got it through her head that this wouldn’t have happened if she had just listened to them, to try to make them understand.

If only she did, then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

If only she told Linda that the reason she was so upset was because she loved her…

She was just as guilty as Lucifer in the emotional department but Lucifer had no one. His family hated him, left him, never even bothered to fix their relationship with the exception of Amenadiel but even then, Amenadiel still treats him more so as a test than as an actual living being.

Linda and Chloe tried to reach out to her and what did she do? She lashed out. The guilt came back and Mazikeen bowed her head in shame. “I’ll see myself out.” She muttered and just as quick as she appeared from the shadows, she melted back into the darkness.

A pang of hurt and guilt hit Chloe. She didn’t want to hurt Maze. But oh she was so angry, so furious with her. After everything, she thought they were Tribe. But apparently it wasn’t. Maze had betrayed her trust, letting Cain use her all in the plan to frame Lucifer for his murder leaving him no choice to go back to Hell.

A cold shiver ran down her spine. She remembered how Maze nearly succeeded driving her to hate Lucifer. How she had shouted at Lucifer, hurling insults and telling him she hated him.

_I hate you! Just stay away from me! I don’t need you and I will never need you ever again!_

She might as well have torn his heart out and crushed it from the devastated look on his face. And he did stay away. Only to show up dying in front of the precinct on the night before her wedding. The so called wedding which was only just a show of Cain to Lucifer that he had won.

“I’m so sorry, Lucifer. P-Please, don’t leave me. Please come back.” She cried clutching his hand once more.

_‘I don’t want to be alone.’_

_‘Don’t leave me. I beg of you.’_

_‘I love you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought I was going to give you a Deckerstar happily ever after huh? *smiling devil emoji*


End file.
